Base
by Aysh Ai Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in his inner world to a hollow with an agenda. After all a it's easy to get bored when you live in someone's head. IchixHichi


Ok, I NEVER write anything, so this is quite literally my first story since about the age of thirteen, and the short stories you write for English don't really count… So any criticism will be appreciated, I'd love to try and write more if people think my writing isn't too atrocious! Sooo, this is boyxboy, Ichixhichi and if you don't like don't read! Seeing as I barely write, its safe to say in no way did I come up with anything in the bleach world!

Hope that someone enjoys this, and reviews would be lovely!

~Aysh

* * *

He woke up to the sensation of a warm tongue making its way up and along the column of his neck. Kisses, soft and hard alike pressed intermittently on its trail. As if the owner of the mouth that caused such sensations was aware of his awakening, he could feel the lips twist into a smirk.

"'ave I yer attention now king?"

It was only Ichigo's recognition of the voice that made his eyes snap open, to find his inner hollow's inverted black and gold eyes staring into his. Slowly, his awareness of his situation increased, his hollow had him pinned down by straddling his chest. Around him he could see the sideways buildings of his inner world, Zangetsu nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-what do you want? Get off me hollow" Ichigo stammered, bewildered resulting in the strength to be taken out of his words.

"Now king, no need ter be so mean, all I wanted was a little attention from ya. After all it's been far too long since anythin' interestin' has happened fer me…" His hollows voice was as mocking as ever, and Ichigo couldn't help but shiver as he tried to process what was actually wanted from him. After all, didn't his hollow normally just fight him? What was it doing this time?

Before he could say anything, the cold lips and blue tongue started on his neck again. Biting and sucking in a way that made his blood head south, and his cheeks to heat up.

"Nhh-ah, don't do that, get OFF me!" He tried to force his hollow off, only to have his arms pinned mercilessly to the side of the building above his head. "How many times will I have ter say it king? I'm bored, and I'm tired of sitting around. Yer gonna let me do this, don't worry yer pretty little head though, I'll make sure ye _love_ it, and while yer at it, call me Shiro, _hollow_ won't do fer this"

As soon as this was said Ichigo's clothes were ripped off his body, and the talented mouth continued it path down to his chest, where it latched onto one of his nipples. The teeth teasing it into a hardened nub, and he could feel his erection throbbing everything _shiro _sucked on it teasingly.

"I'm gonna let go of yer hands now king, ye gonna be a good boy?" With the sensation of his nipples being teased and his erection throbbing, he could only moan in response. "Now thatsa good king" Shiro's voice had taken a seductive tone, and Ichigo could feel himself fall into a lustful haze.

Reacting on instinct alone he crushed his mouth against his hollows, tongues sliding against other, teeth nipping at each other's lips.

Hands roamed, reaching under fabric for the skin on skin contact that they both ached for. There was nothing sweet about this; it was a primal need for a release. Ichigo's back arched as teeth bit down hard enough to draw blood, "Nnghhnn Shii-ro" he half mumbled half yelled. The cool weight on top of him disappeared for a second, and when it returned there was nothing left separating the two, both of them gasping and moaning as their erections rubbed against each other. Shiro slowed down his pace and put his fingers next to Ichigo's mouth, "suck on these king, unless ye want ter do this without?"

Shiro could feel himself get painfully hard as Ichigo sucked and licked at his digits, he imagined what that mouth would feel like on his member and growled as he moved his hand away. Ichigo's lust filled gaze causing an inner conflict of whether to just do it or prepare him. Rationality won out, if he wanted to do this again, he needed to make sure that the king enjoyed it –somewhat … Then maybe he could get more out of this then he had planned.

He gently pushed one slick digit into the tight hole that was presented to him, Ichigo's legs spread as wide as he could force them.

Ichigo couldn't stay quiet, he was thankful that no one would be able to hear him in his inner world. As Shiro's fingers entered him, he couldn't help but push himself into them. His head swimming with sensations as something inside hime was brushed gently.

He gasped at the sudden deprivation of something inside him, only to moan as the head of his hollow's length entered him slowly. It was him that moved his hips first, craving that sublime pleasure that he felt when his prostrate was brushed, and couldn't help but bite into the pale throat above him as the pace picked up. A cold white hand reaching down to his neglected length and stroking it in time with the deep thrusts; adding to the building sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Their two bodies slid across one another's, slick with sweat, deep animalistic sounds of pleasure escaping their lips as the orange haired one came, and his colourless copy came. A multitude of fluids covering their bodies as the lay in the sideways word spent.

"So king, it wasn't as bad as ya were expectin', ne? I'll be waiting fer the next time things get boring around 'ere."

* * *

Righto, this fucking sucks, but I still figure that I can only improve if you guys tell me what to fix. So I apologize for the quality of the writing…. I am but a beginner!

Please review so that next time I'll be somewhat better at the whole thing! Also, I was in one of those moods, which is why it is what its about.

Although this IS one of my favourite bleach pairings =3

~Aysh 3


End file.
